Maldición Weasley
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Bill Weasley era un rompedor de maldiciones...pero había algunas de las que no podía escapar...


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. ****Y este fic participa en los retos permanentes del foro "un mundo de retos"**

**Maldición Weasley**

La maldición de la familia Weasley era un viejo cuento que la tía Muriel solía relatar cuando Bill era un pequeño niño. Más tarde se lo contaría a Charlie, Percy, Fred y George…nunca a Ron y nunca a Ginny.

La tía Muriel contaba con gran pasión como la desgracia había llegado a la familia Weasley después de que perdieron su estatus de nobleza y su asiento en el Wizengamot. Según ella cada generación sufría desgracias y tragedias, unas más grandes que otras. Pero que ese era el castigo que la familia Weasley debía pagar por los errores cometidos en el pasado.

Nunca mencionaba que errores eran. Solo decía que la familia debía pagar por ellos.

Cuando su madre, Molly Weasley, se entero de los cuentos de la tía Muriel, le prohibió volver a decirlo en presencia de alguno de ellos. Lamentablemente solo Ron y Ginny se salvaron de escucharlos.

Años más tarde, Bill podría aceptar que los relatos de Muriel fueron los que causaron esa división en la familia. Los relatos y el temperamento dominante de su madre.

Bill era un buen hijo, era el mayor de siete hermanos. El ejemplo a seguir, aquel en quien sus pequeños hermanos debían confiar.

Pero eso no significaba que estuviera feliz por eso.

Mientras crecía, Bill deseaba tener buenas túnicas, una mascota, una genial escoba, los mejores materiales…cada cosa que todos los otros niños en Hogwarts tenían, pero que Bill no podía tener porque sus padres tenían otros seis hijos a los cuales proveer.

Bill amaba a su familia, sin embargo eso no evito que más de una vez deseara que sus padres fueran como las normales familias de sangre pura que solo tenían un máximo de tres hijos…o que al menos aprendieran el hechizo anticonceptivo.

Era ridículo que tuvieran tantos hijos y apenas les alcanzara para cumplir con las necesidades básicas. Bill lo sabía, su padre prácticamente había vendido su alma al ministerio para poder costear la alta tasa de alimentación que se generaba gracias a que Ron no dejaba de meterse en la boca todo lo comestible que estuviera a su alcance.

Pero Bill era un buen hermano y no se quejaba cuando el menor de los varones Weasley le robaba un poco de pollo, bueno no se quejaría tanto si su hermano procurara aprender modales al comer. Pero su madre era muy complaciente con Ron.

No es que Bill se queje.

Regresando a lo de la maldición…pues esa fue la primera razón por la que Bill quiso convertirse en un rompedor de maldiciones.

Y él creyó firmemente que la maldición era real cuando escucho a su madre gritar que lo encerraría en la casa hasta que decidiera trabajar en el ministerio como su padre.

Bill no miro atrás cuando se escapo para iniciar su entrenamiento. Tampoco regreso a su casa hasta que se convirtió en un empleado de Gringotts. Cuando volvió a casa se dio con la sorpresa de que Charlie había seguido su ejemplo y escapado a un refugio rumano de dragones para convertirse en un manejador de dichas criaturas.

Su madre lo culpaba por alentar a Charlie a hacer algo así. Pero cuando Bill le dijo que ganaba lo suficiente como para ayudar con el costo de los estudios de sus hermanos, toda condena desapareció del rostro de su madre.

Molly Weasley solo aceptaba lo necesario para poder comprar todo de segunda mano. No importaba si Bill (y más tarde Charlie) tenían suficiente como para poder comprar cosas nuevas y en buen estado. Su madre no se los permitía, alegando que sus hijos menores debían aprender a que conseguirían nada fácilmente.

Pero Molly no veía lo que Bill sí.

Bill podía ver como Percy sería el próximo en escapar de la casa. Su hermano era lo suficientemente ambicioso como para negarse a quedar en la ruina en la que su propia familia lo mantenía. Bill sabía que Percy temía de la maldición y que por eso hacia todo lo posible por congraciarse con las autoridades, su hermano seguramente terminaría trabajando para el ministerio y si seguía tan empeñoso como hasta ese momento, fácilmente llegaría a trabajar con el mismo ministro.

Los gemelos por otro lado estaban empezando su propio negocio. Ambos también temían terminar en la ruina debido a la maldición. Y en realidad eran mucho más astutos e inteligentes de lo que su madre les daba crédito. Seguramente hubieran terminado con los colores verde y plata si no hubiera sido un horror el mero pensamiento de un Weasley en la casa de las serpientes.

Ron por otra parte era demasiado perezoso y vago. No se preocupaba por nada que no sea meterse algo de comer a la boca.

Y Ginny, la pequeña Ginny no hacía otra cosa más que fantasear con conocer a Harry Potter y casarse con él.

A veces Bill deseaba que la tía Muriel apareciera y relatara su historia otra vez.

Entonces sus hermanos menores conocieron a Harry Potter.

Después del primer año de Ron, Charlie le dijo que la maldición Weasley estaba comenzando. Bill no quiso creerle, que Ron y Harry hayan salvado a un dragón bebe no era tan raro. No si tenían en cuenta que el dragón había sido de Hagrid. Pero después de los acontecimientos del año siguiente, lo que pasó con Ginny y ese diario…

Bill tenía que estar de acuerdo con Charlie.

Pero su madre y su padre parecían haber adoptado a Harry Potter como otro Weasley más. Al menos su padre lo hizo, su madre parecía tener todo un plan para que Ginny y Harry conectaran.

Bill a veces sentía lastima por el pobre niño.

Un preso fugado, un torneo manipulado, un asalto al ministerio, el regreso oficial de Voldemort y una invasión a la escuela que termino matando a Dumblerdore…

Si en algún momento Bill dudo de la maldición, esta duda se disipo en el instante en que Fenrir Greyback le araño el rostro pasándole una mínima parte de la licantropía. Al menos salió algo bueno de eso, su madre dejo de atormentarlo para que terminara con Fleur.

Todo el año que siguió fue un autentico infierno. Mortifagos en todos lados, Voldemort ejerciendo su dominio.

Sus hermanos estaban dispersos. Charlie no podía salir de la reserva de dragones ya que constantemente tenían que asegurarse que los mortifagos no ingresaran. Los gemelos vivían en su tienda y dirigían la radio mágica clandestina con la cual informaban todo lo que podían, solo ellos sabían la manera en que conseguían su información. Percy estaba oculto por algún lado, nadie sabía dónde estaba pero Bill estaba seguro de que seguía vivo. Ginny había regresado a la escuela por órdenes de los mortifagos, era eso o matarla y por obvias razones nadie quería que le hicieran daño a Ginny.

Ron por otro lado no tenía una ubicación fija. Él se había ido con Harry y Hermione a completar la última tarea que Dumblerdore les había encomendado. Sea lo que sea, nadie lo sabía.

Pero Bill siempre había sabido que su hermano menor tendía a buscar sus comodidades, así que en realidad no le sorprendió cuando se apareció en su casa y se quejo de que Harry no entendía el cómo se sentía no saber nada de su familia. Bill fue paciente mientras lo escucho. Luego comenzó a relatar aquel cuento que la tía Muriel siempre contaba.

Eso no pareció causar algún efecto en Ron, pero Bill había esperado eso. Tardo un par de días en hacerle entender a Ron que al igual que los Weasley, Harry parecía tener su propia maldición.

La batalla de ese año fue una que Bill no quería recordar. Perdió amigos, conocidos, profesores…y a su hermano.

Fred había muerto.

Y Bill sabía que eso era la consecuencia de la maldición. Fred murió y nada en su familia volvió a ser igual, no importa cuánto insistieran. La brecha entre él y su familia solo creció más con la muerte de Fred. Ron y Ginny no habían podido evitar exclamar que habrían preferido que sea Percy quien muriera. Percy no podía dejar de llorar porque no pudo salvar a Fred cuando lo intento. Charlie se cerró en sí mismo. George…George era una simple sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Bill solo podía esperar que la siguiente generación de Weasley no sufriera tanto como la suya…él solo podía esperar…

**BW**

Holas,

Espero que les haya gustado. No estoy muy convencida de cómo me quedo porque a pesar de que amo a Bill no se me ocurría exactamente como reflejarlo.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

Nos leemos

ByeBye

Pd: Lo sé, lo sé. Ha había un sutil Molly/Ron/Ginny bashing

Pd2: intente controlarme todo lo que pude para que no sea muy notorio

Pd3: lalalala no puedo evitar odiarlos lalalalala


End file.
